Vedi e impara
by Megnove
Summary: Per la conclusione della "Saga del Vietnam"...


**Vedi e Impara**

Chi avesse ragione, chi torto. Di chi fosse la colpa. Non erano queste allora le cose importanti per me.  
Chiunque avesse cominciato, tutti uccidevano allo stesso modo. Fregandosene di chi colpivano. E io e i miei non avevamo chiesto di essere uccisi. Non avevamo chiesto che ci venissero addosso e cominciassero a sparare prima ancora di salutare. Perciò ci difendevamo e basta. Tutto qui.  
Non mi interessavano le fanfaronate e le frasi gloriose che riuscivamo a strappare ogni tanto alla radio. In mezzo alle scariche, dicevano da una parte e dall'altra che le cose miglioravano, che loro erano i favoriti e che avrebbero vinto. A noi non fregava affatto. Non si giudica da quello che senti dire, ma da quello che vedi con i tuoi occhi. E in mezzo a tutto quel fango per noi non cambiava niente. E non ci interessava chi vincesse. Volevamo soltanto che finisse e riportare a casa la pelle. Ma certi di noi erano arrivati a non ricordare più come fosse prima. E a non sognare più un dopo. Come se tutta la vita fosse un'immensa guerra sporca, un immenso pantano.  
Ne avevo viste troppe. Credo che nessuno ne abbia mai viste quanto me.  
Ma non avevo mai visto una prigioniera come quella.

L'avevamo catturata vicino al nostro campo a notte fonda. Chissà com'era arrivata là. Tutt'intorno c'erano solo paludi pericolose che avevamo riempito di trappole per i nemici, anche per questo era stato scelto proprio quel posto. A volte perfino i nostri stessi uomini dimenticavano la posizione di mine e trabocchetti e ci lasciavano la vita. Si corrono di questi rischi a non avere più niente da perdere. Ma quella donna non aveva un graffio, né una macchia di fango su quei suoi bei vestitini puliti. Mai vista prima un'uniforme del genere, in nessun esercito. Ma in ogni modo era evidente che fosse straniera, e uno straniero è un nemico. Una spia del nostro governo e degli americani. Per cui le avevamo puntato contro i fucili. Era rimasta tranquillissima, sgranando solo profondamente gli occhi, e si era lasciata catturare senza proferir parola. Aveva solo proteso verso di noi quello che aveva tra le braccia. Sembrava un grosso involto pieno di stracci a prima vista, ma poi avevamo visto che dentro c'era un bambino, del nostro paese, forse di cinque anni, sporco e coi vestiti ridotti a brandelli, una gamba e un braccio lacerati evidentemente da una mina. Una delle nostre. La donna lo stava trasportando così, ferito, da sola attraverso la palude.  
Mentre la portavamo via, tenendola sotto tiro, aveva pronunciato solo queste parole: «Non potevo far finta di non vedere».

Avremmo potuto farle qualunque cosa. Nessuno ce lo avrebbe impedito. E non avevamo forse il diritto di rivalerci su chi era venuto a portare la propria guerra in casa nostra per i suoi sporchi interessi? Ma lei non sembrava preoccuparsene affatto. Dopo quella breve frase, era rimasta completamente tranquilla e in silenzio. E anche mentre le facevo la guardia senza perderla di vista, teneva soltanto gli occhi fissi nel vuoto, senza fiatare. No, non nel vuoto. Su un punto oltre di me, verso l'esterno. Non c'erano finestre in quel locale sotterraneo, che di solito usavamo come magazzino per il cibo. Ma non sembrava che le importasse neanche di questo. La cosa mi irritava. Era come se aspettasse qualcosa… e come se ci guardasse _attraverso_. Come se per lei non esistessimo. Si credono sempre tanto superiori a noi, questi stranieri? Invece noi combattevamo proprio per questo. Non perché fossimo rossi o bianchi, ma perché volevamo mostrare che non eravamo dei _nessuno_. Persone senza volto, senza voce. Che avevamo il diritto di essere riconosciuti. Volevo gridare tutto questo, sputarlo in faccia a quella donna. Che riconoscesse che ero lì. Che avrei potuto farle del male. Che in quel momento ero più forte, e lei più debole. Ma anche uno come me non spara a un prigioniero che non accenna a difendersi. E non volevo darle la soddisfazione di richiamare la sua attenzione parlando per primo.  
Però qualcosa nel mio modo insistente di fissarla dovette riuscire ad attirarla, perché dopo un po' smise quella strana sorveglianza scrutandomi brevemente a sua volta. Mi aspettavo chissà che dichiarazioni di vittoria e fiducia nei commilitoni, invece chiese soltanto, con calma: –Che ne è stato di quel bambino?  
Parlava francese, che capiamo tutti benissimo purtroppo da noi visto che siamo stati anche troppo tempo una colonia. Scrollai le spalle. –Che ne posso sapere io? Credo l'abbiano portato in una delle stanze che usiamo come infermeria. Non si può arrivare al paese vicino senza superare le linee nemiche, ed è troppo rischioso.  
–Starà bene?  
–Bene? Dovremmo avere le medicine e i dottori e gli ospedali per farlo star bene. E non ce li abbiamo più per nessuno. Nessuno di noi sta «bene». Non più.  
–Mi spiace.  
Disse proprio così: «Mi spiace», chinando la testa. Non col tono di chi si sente in colpa, o tanto per dire. Semplicemente con sincerità. Le _spiaceva_ che noi soffrissimo. La rattristava. Fu questo a spiazzarmi. Tutte le risposte sarcastiche a cui potevo pensare per una frase simile mi morirono in bocca.  
E poi: –Avete altri feriti in questo posto, vero? Anche gravi.  
Non ci voleva un indovino per capirlo, ma mi balenò il pensiero che potesse essere stata mandata ad indagare proprio sulla situazione dei nostri uomini. Non risposi e accennai solo col fucile che avrebbe fatto meglio a riprendere la posa della prigioniera silenziosa, o avrei anche potuto spararle. Ma non sembrava che avesse più paura di me di quanta ne avesse di tutti noi fin dall'inizio. Tacque per qualche minuto. E poi, altrettanto inaspettatamente: –Potrei aiutarvi a medicarne qualcuno. Non sono un dottore, ma… un po' me la cavo.  
Non riuscii a fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere. –E con cosa li medichereste, eh, signorina? Con l'acqua di palude? Non abbiamo _niente_ qui, o non l'avete capito? Solo queste baracche luride. Bella cosa, i campi minati e i carri armati della vostra gente. Due di loro perderanno una gamba. Un altro, forse, un braccio. E tutti hanno il sangue avvelenato dall'acqua sporca. Potrebbero non passare la notte.  
–Lo so.  
Così. Colpo secco.  
Ma cosa poteva sapere? Cosa poteva capire?  
Cosa ne poteva sapere di cosa stavamo passando?  
Mi si contrassero le mani sul mitra.  
Come si permetteva di…  
–Però… anche se potrei non essere di nessun aiuto… _provare_ almeno ad aiutare… è sempre meglio che stare qui a guardare e basta.  
Era solo la mia immaginazione forse, ma sentivo quasi un tono accusatore. E non mi piaceva. Provavo rabbia e _vergogna_ insieme. E quando me ne resi conto, non mi piacque neanche questo. Perché avrei dovuto essere io a vergognarmi? Che diritto aveva di farmi vergognare? E di _cosa_, poi?  
Per un attimo non ci vidi più. Mi partì la mano prima che me ne accorgessi.  
SCIAF!  
–Cosa vorresti DIRE? Che noi stiamo a guardare e basta? Pensi che ci DIVERTIAMO? Pensi che ci PIACCIA fare questa vita? Mangiare schifezze, bere acqua sporca, morire per delle infezioni, quando voi invece avete tutto solo schioccando le dita? E chiamate NOI ribelli e assassini! Vorresti aiutarci adesso? Hai fatto la crocerossina con UN bambino su MIGLIAIA e pensi che questo ti renda migliore di noi? Vai a cercarti qualcun altro con cui metterti a posto la coscienza! Siete stati VOI a metterci in questa situazione! Siete VOI che dovreste vergognarvi!  
Il mio colpo l'aveva gettata all'indietro. Non fiatò. Si teneva soltanto la mano sulla guancia colpita. Senza abbassare gli occhi. La mia rabbia sparì velocemente com'era arrivata.  
Mi ero sbagliato. Non c'era accusa in quel che aveva detto. Solo desiderio sincero di aiutare. E _comprensione_. Quello che mi mordeva… era soltanto il _mio_ senso di colpa, attraverso le sue parole. Quello che tentavo disperatamente di tenere a bada, ma riuscendoci sempre meno.  
E il modo in cui mi fissava… non riesco a dirlo meglio, aveva uno sguardo _enorme_. Come se ci entrasse tutto il nostro rifugio, tutto il nostro mondo. E come se mi guardasse davvero attraverso. Nel senso che mi _trapassava_ letteralmente. Poteva sapere… cosa stavo pensando?  
–Uno di quegli uomini che stanno morendo– riuscii ancora a ruggire, ma con voce roca –è mio _fratello_.  
Gli occhi le si allargarono.  
–E io non posso far _niente_ per lui– conclusi. –Correrei a piedi per cento miglia se questo servisse a portargli un dottore o qualcosa per salvarlo. Ma non posso far _niente_. Morirà, e io ho solo queste stupide armi per continuare a sparare a chi l'ha ferito. Continuare i miei turni di guardia. Fare come se niente fosse. Lo sa cosa gli sta succedendo, è inutile cercare di confortarlo. E io me ne sto qui _inutile_ e non ho neanche il coraggio di…  
–Guardarlo?  
Finalmente la donna aveva chinato gli occhi. Tristi. Forse anche colpevoli. Fino a un attimo prima questo mi avrebbe fatto sentire meglio.  
–Lo so cosa si prova quando ci si sente tanto impotenti… che si vorrebbe soltanto poter distogliere lo sguardo. Sono in tanti a farlo. Forse neanche necessariamente cattivi. In un certo senso… forse… invidio perfino chi ci riesce. E anche voi… so che soffrite tanto che a un certo punto… girarsi dall'altra parte… non guardare, non sentire… è l'unico modo di restare vivi senza impazzire. Non posso biasimarvi… per quanto…  
Sollevò di nuovo la testa. –Solo che io… non posso. Per quanto potrei volerlo a volte. Non ho alcun potere di fermare tutto questo. E qualsiasi cosa io faccia, non cambierà molto. Però… non posso non vedere. E non posso neanche restare a guardare senza fare niente. Non ho potuto stanotte. Per questo mi sono allontanata dal campo quando ho visto quel bimbo che camminava da solo, ferito, al buio… Non sapevo neanche dove portarlo, noi non avevamo medicinali o attrezzature adatte per aiutarlo. Sono andata alla cieca alla ricerca di qualcuno finché non ho trovato voi. Forse è stato un errore. Avrei dovuto farmi accompagnare. Ma temevo che mi avrebbero trattenuto per non farmi correre rischi. E non potevo, non me la sentivo di…  
Farsi accompagnare da chi? Il campo di chi? Avrei dovuto interrogarla di più su questo, ora che sembrava improvvisamente in vena di parlare. Magari potevamo scoprire la posizione di un'ingente forza nemica. Sarebbe stato un bel colpo. Però, non so perché… non me la sentivo più d'interromperla. Forse mi sentivo soltanto in colpa per averla schiaffeggiata e cercavo le parole o i gesti per farmi perdonare. Non potevo più negare la sincerità nella sua voce accorata. Che strana donna. Sembrava tanto fragile. Eppure in un certo senso m'incuteva rispetto, perfino timore. Capivo perché i miei compagni si erano rifiutati di toccarla con un dito.  
La guerra ci aveva resi tutti mostri. Forse non si può fare a meno di diventare mostri quando si è costretti a fare la guerra, altrimenti si soffrirebbe troppo. Forse la guerra è qualcosa che va bene solo per i mostri. Però eravamo anche uomini. Io ero un uomo, o lo ero stato. Ricordavo di poter essere migliore di così. E avrei voluto non sentirmi costretto a voltare la schiena mentre mio fratello lottava con la morte. L'avevo fatto per tutti i due giorni da quando era stato ferito. Mi bruciava non riuscire neanche a stargli almeno vicino per dirgli addio.  
Probabilmente sarebbe stato più facile per qualcuno che non lo conosceva.  
E probabilmente sarebbe stato più facile per _me_ con qualcun altro vicino.  
–Ascolta– dissi, con difficoltà. –Sai che non posso lasciarti andare. E che dovrò tenerti tutto il tempo sotto tiro. Se scappassi o ci sabotassi la base ne sarei ritenuto responsabile io. Ma se proprio…

Tutta quella notte.  
Non si lamentava. Si fece indicare dove tenevamo quel poco di medicinali che eravamo riusciti a procurarci, il cibo migliore, l'acqua un minimo più pulita. La accompagnai (forse è più giusto dire che la scortai) per tutto il rifugio. Gli altri di guardia ci sbirciavano più male che bene. Spesso non le lasciarono prendere disinfettante e bende. Servivano per chi _aveva speranza_ di guarire, non per i moribondi. E anche il cibo serviva per noi. Non ne avevamo da sprecare. E a che scopo prolungare loro di qualche giorno la vita, se li avrebbe soltanto fatti soffrire più a lungo?  
Lei non replicò. In mancanza di meglio, fece bollire dell'acqua sporca per pulire le ferite. Anche il permesso di accendere un piccolo fuoco riparato lo strappammo a fatica.  
Non credevo che ce ne fossero così tanti. E di tutte le età. Non solo uomini nostri, ma anche civili, alcune donne, salvatisi da incendi e massacri di villaggi. I nemici facevano terra bruciata di qualunque insediamento fosse anche solo _sospetto_ di nascondere noi guerriglieri, di passarci notizie o di portarci da mangiare. Le piaghe infette avevano un aspetto rivoltante e un odore ancora peggiore. Incoraggiare gente ridotta in quel modo sarebbe stato solo uno scherno crudele. Avevano la morte negli occhi e lo sapevano. Alcuni si meravigliavano di vedere improvvisamente qualcuno occuparsi di loro. Accettavano che si pulissero loro le ferite, di essere fasciati, bevevano senza fiatare i sedativi per calmare almeno il dolore. Ben peggio erano quelli… ustionati, mutilati, deboli per il sangue perso… che gemevano, supplicavano aiuto, salvezza, con voci sempre più fievoli, con parole riconoscibili o solo farfuglii indistinti… che dicevano di non voler morire o ci pregavano solo di non abbandonarli, e noi sapevamo di essere impotenti. Non c'era da stupirsi che le guardie nelle stanze guardassero dall'altra parte. Qualcun altro si turava le orecchie, o batteva colpi sui muri gridando di farli tacere, per…! Non potevo biasimarli, volevo fare così anch'io. Nessuno può affrontare tutto questo e restare se stesso. Il senso di colpa può uccidere se non riesci a chiuderlo fuori in qualche modo.  
Come faceva quella ragazza a guardare ad occhi così sgranati scene che facevano voltare uomini tanto induriti? A volte vedevo che voleva piangere, ma non batteva ciglio. Era come se non _potesse_ distogliere lo sguardo. Neanche quando una donna febbricitante, il volto coperto di sudore, le si aggrappò al braccio come una morsa con tutte le forze rimaste, sussurrando: «Per pietà… ascoltate… nessuno ha voluto… non m'importa di me, ma i miei bambini… li ho lasciati nella foresta… credono che tornerò presto con del cibo… se nessuno li trova moriranno…»  
Spiegava dove, ripeté due o tre volte, non riuscivo a capire neanche io che conosco il territorio quasi a memoria: doveva essere confusa per l'agonia. Dovunque fossero, i suoi figli erano spacciati. O li avrebbe uccisi la fame, o le bombe se arrivavano prima. E forse sarebbero state più misericordiose. Ovviamente, non potevamo dirle questo. La poveraccia era già più di là che di qua, a che scopo farla soffrire ancor più?  
Ma _lei_… non si limitò a cercare di rassicurarla. Lo capii dal tono della sua voce. Quando annuì, seria, quando promise che avrebbe trovato quei bambini, che se ne sarebbe occupata… diceva sul serio. Come se davvero ne avesse la possibilità. Pensava forse che l'avremmo lasciata andare per provarci? Anche se _io_ avessi voluto farlo, non mi sarebbe stato permesso. E anche se fosse riuscita a liberarsi, con quale stregoneria pensava di trovare un luogo sconosciuto nel caos che c'era là fuori?  
Ma non dissi nulla. La sua abnegazione… così inspiegabile… mi lasciava ammirato.  
Quella notte lavorammo molto, insieme, per alleviare le ultime sofferenze di quei morenti. Mi fece sentire molto male. Mi fece sentire anche meglio. Di nuovo una persona, e non solo un mostro. Sì, tutto quel darsi da fare era inutile. Non avrebbe cambiato nulla per loro. Lo sapevamo entrambi. Ma a volte essere umani significa anche fare cose inutili, credo. E per lo meno li aiutammo ad andarsene con dignità. Ad andarsene senza sentirsi troppo soli. Anche questo ha un valore.  
Devo gratitudine a quella prigioniera. Quando iniziai timidamente a passarle le bende… ad aiutarla a ripulirli, a far loro inghiottire qualcosa… forse qualcosa di me si salvò da quell'inferno. Presto dimenticai del tutto le armi e il mio ruolo di guardia. Quella notte fui un infermiere. E ogni sguardo di gratitudine di una di quelle persone mi restituiva qualcosa di quanto avevo perso giorno per giorno nella guerra.  
Anche quando lo vedevo spegnersi, quello sguardo, sotto i miei occhi. La metà di loro non passarono la notte. Ma comunque l'ultima cosa che avevano visto era stata un altro volto umano. Gli occhi della ragazza erano pieni di lacrime, ma non fiatava. Era più coraggiosa di me.  
E devo a lei anche se riuscii… a dire addio a mio fratello. Perché lui fu tra quelli che non ce la fecero. Spirò poco prima dell'alba. Ma se ne andò sorridendomi mentre gli tenevo la mano, mentre gli dicevo quanto gli volessi bene. Se non fosse stato per lei… non sarebbe andata così. E me lo sarei rimproverato tutta la vita.  
Mentre ora le lacrime che versavo erano di sollievo, non meno che di dolore.

–Ho pensato che volessi un po' di caffé– dissi all'alba, raggiungendola fuori dalla porta del bunker mentre ammirava il sole nascente. Non avevo pensato neanche un attimo che sarebbe scappata se l'avessi lasciata sola, e infatti non era successo. Chiamare caffé quella schifezza che divisi con lei era un gran complimento, ma lo accettò con gentilezza e lo sorseggiò apparentemente senza badarvi. Il suo sguardo era sempre lontano, fisso sull'orizzonte, come in attesa.  
–Dovresti essere fiera di te stessa– le dissi. –Non so come tu abbia fatto, ma alcuni di quei feriti forse potranno salvarsi. Non avrei dato una possibilità a nessuno di loro.  
–È sempre troppo poco– mormorò, seria. –Ma allo stesso tempo… qualunque cosa si riesca a fare per qualcuno è un di più. Quel bambino…?  
Annuii. –Sì. Ha passato la notte. Sembra stia meglio. In altri tempi, avrei detto che è un miracolo. Del resto, si sa che i piccoli recuperano più in fretta degli adulti. Li invidio. Forse loro riusciranno a scrollarsi di dosso anche questa guerra come noi non potremo fare.  
–Lo so che non potresti farlo… ma vorrei che mi promettessi che ti occuperai di cercare la sua famiglia. O almeno di affidarlo a qualcuno che ne abbia cura. Io purtroppo non ho più tempo.  
–Tempo? Dimentichi che sei una prigioniera. Di tempo da passare qui ne hai a bizzeffe.– In parte ero ironico, ma quasi mi spiaceva ricordarglielo. –Comunque ti sei senz'altro meritata il nostro rispetto. Ben pochi dei _vostri_ sarebbero così pietosi con i _nostri_ senza chiedere niente in cambio. Mi fa quasi pensare che tu non sia una di loro.  
–C'è forse differenza tra una persona che sta male e l'altra?– chiese seria. Ma poi scosse la testa. –Non sono così altruista come pensi. L'ho fatto anche per me stessa. Quando _non puoi_ non vedere la sofferenza… _non puoi_ non sentire i lamenti… allora non hai altra scelta che affrontare la situazione. E cercare di porvi rimedio. Di far stare meglio almeno qualcuno. È l'unico modo per sentirti un po' meglio tu. Delle volte è un tale peso per me… ma forse… dopotutto, dovrei considerarla una fortuna. Perché soltanto guardando la verità con i tuoi occhi… soltanto affrontandola… puoi superare la tua arroganza. E imparare qualcosa. Ho deciso tempo fa che se non potevo liberarmi di questi occhi, allora li avrei usati per imparare. E per aiutare più persone possibile. Alla fine, credo che tutti dovremmo farlo.  
La ascoltavo serio, fissandomi le unghie. Poi disse qualcosa che mi sorprese più di tutto il resto. –Mi dispiace solo che riterranno responsabile te. Ma credimi, non posso farne a meno. Spero che non ti puniscano troppo severamente. E che non mi porterai rancore.  
–Cosa? Dove credi di andare?… Nonostante quello che hai fatto, se pensi che possa lasciarti libera ti sbagli di grosso. Io sono sempre un soldato! Non vorrai mica cercare i figli di quella donna nella foresta? Sai benissimo che sarebbe impossibile!– E cercai la mia arma. Forse mi ero sbagliato a giudicarla per tutto il tempo, e cercava solo di cogliermi con la guardia abbassata.  
Ma non si mosse. Continuava a tenere le mani in grembo e a fissarmi con rammarico. –So che non puoi capire. Ma non è impossibile. Presto dovrò lasciare questo paese e andare _molto lontano_… per un'altra guerra… a cui non vorrei partecipare più che a questa. Ma non avrei promesso se non _sapessi_ che li troverò. Basta sapere come cercare. Avere questi occhi, non poter distogliere lo sguardo… serve a qualcosa, per quanto possa essere doloroso. Di' alla madre… se dovesse sopravvivere… che me ne occuperò io. Quanto a te, mi spiace. Ma vedi, sono _arrivati_. Mi hanno trovato. Come mi aspettavo.  
–Di _chi_ stai…?– Mi sentivo quasi tradito. Mi aveva ingannato con quella sua aria carina, mentre era sempre stata in malafede. Ma non riuscii ad estrarre la pistola. Ci crediate o no, una luce mi esplose davanti agli occhi mentre sentivo come una _voce_ improvvisa nella mia testa… una voce _infantile_ che diceva qualcosa come «Buonanotte»… e poi non vidi più niente. Crollai in avanti ancora con impressa negli occhi l'immagine della ragazza che mi fissava mesta ripetendo sottovoce: «Mi spiace».  
E quando mi svegliai… o per meglio dire, quando mi riportarono nel mondo degli svegli a pedate e secchiate d'acqua, diverse ore dopo… lei era sparita nel nulla. Come un fantasma. Nessuno si era accorto di niente, nessuno aveva visto da dove fosse fuggita. E naturalmente, tutti frustrati com'erano, se la presero con me per questo. Ero io ad essermi assunto la responsabilità per lei, dopotutto. Ero io ad essermi fatto fregare. Accettai la punizione senza fiatare, a testa bassa: avevano ragione, giusto?  
Per qualche motivo, non furono severi quanto avrei creduto. Forse si sentivano in parte responsabili anche loro. Ma me la passai lo stesso male per parecchi giorni. Lo avrei volentieri evitato.  
Inspiegabilmente, però… non riuscivo a portarle rancore.  
Forse perché, per quanto probabilmente avesse fatto tutto solo allo scopo di scappare, le sue azioni avevano avuto un peso. Alcune persone che aveva accudito quella notte erano riuscite a salvarsi. Certamente più di quante se ne sarebbero salvate altrimenti. E le altre, perlomeno, erano morte in modo umano. Le dovevo pur sempre di aver potuto salutare mio fratello prima che se ne andasse per sempre.  
O forse perché, nonostante tutto, qualcosa dentro di me continuava a credere che fosse in buona fede. Che le sue parole e le sue azioni fossero sincere.  
Qualche giorno dopo, infatti, ci vedemmo realmente arrivare al campo due ragazzini sporchi, stracciati e infreddoliti. I figli di quella donna, che lottava ancora contro la morte solo grazie alla promessa che le era stata fatta. Per quanto li interrogassimo, non dissero altro se non che erano stati salvati da un gruppo di persone vestite in modo strano… tra cui, dalla descrizione, c'era anche la ragazza. Non sapevano dirci dove fossero andati dopo. Lei aveva in qualche modo mantenuto la promessa, proprio come aveva detto. La madre era fuori di sé dalla gioia. Trovò la forza di vivere, tra lo stupore di tutti. Qualche tempo dopo, se ne andò dal nostro rifugio con le sue gambe, appoggiandosi ai figli e ringraziandoci con tutto il cuore. Non so che sia successo a quella famiglia da allora. Ci si incontra e ci si perde, nella vita. È così che va.  
Intanto la guerra continuava. Assistetti con i miei occhi a moltissime altre atrocità, e moltissime ne commisi con le mie mani. Si è obbligati a farlo per sopravvivere, in certe circostanze. Di notte ancora le rivedo, appena chiudo gli occhi. Ma non cerco di sfuggire o di guardare dall'altra parte. Non servirebbe a niente. Non l'ho più fatto, dopo di allora.  
E in mezzo a tanto marciume ci furono anche alcuni lampi di luce, tanto abbaglianti da riscattare tutto il resto. Così come è stato in tutti gli anni seguenti. Le cose essenziali non cambiano, in pace come in guerra.  
E come prima cosa… pochi giorni dopo, appena fu finito il periodo di consegna che mi diedero come punizione, rischiai molto per andare al villaggio a cercare la famiglia di quel bambino smarrito. No, non ero diventato improvvisamente un filantropo, né lo diventai in futuro. Né ho cominciato a farmi illusioni sulla vita. Era solo perché in qualche modo mi sentivo ancora in debito. In fondo, se lei era riuscita a fare l'impossibile solo perché aveva promesso, non avrei dovuto riuscirci anch'io?  
Li trovai. Riuscii a consegnargli il piccolo, che avevano creduto morto, e so che poi fuggirono tutti insieme per cercare di passare il confine. Mi promisero tra le benedizioni di farmi avere loro notizie se fossero sopravvissuti. E anche loro, non li ho più visti né sentiti. Ma non è questo il punto. È che era l'unico modo per sentirmi meglio.  
La frase di quella ragazza che mi era rimasta in mente, mi si è provata vera più di una volta: certe cose puoi impararle solo vivendole in prima persona. Solo vedendole con i tuoi occhi. E solo se non distogli lo sguardo puoi davvero imparare qualcosa. Forse è davvero una fortuna non avere il coraggio… o la debolezza… di guardare dall'altra parte. Lei di certo non l'aveva.  
Anche se forse non capirò mai cosa la spingesse veramente. O cosa intendesse veramente dire.

_«Ah! Lo stanno facendo di nuovo! I soldati muoiono l'uno dopo l'altro…»  
«Non guardare!… Anche se tu…»  
«Odio i miei poteri…»_


End file.
